Many user devices, such as smartphones, come equipped with a camera for capturing pictures and digital images. Users often use the cameras to capture pictures while traveling and share the pictures via multimedia messaging or social networking sites. Users can also use the images to obtain additional information related to an object or location. For example, a user may capture an image of a landmark and initiate an Internet search using the image as a query.
When traveling in another country that speaks a different language than the user, the user may want to obtain a translation of text that the user encounters. For example, a user may encounter a street sign that is in a foreign language while traveling within another country, or a list of items in the foreign language.